


Severus Snape Acquires a Groot

by Nuso



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Severus Snape, BAMF Groot (Marvel), BAMF Severus Snape, Baby Groot (Marvel), F/M, Genius Severus Snape, Groot grows really fast, He just wants his potions., I Am Groot (Marvel), Lily Evans is not a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Lily Evans Bashing, More tags to come., Sev gets a fucking tree bodyguard, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape makes Groot, Severus and Lily break apart in 3rd year, Tags Are Fun, WTF, and coming up with rituals, because Lily is a bitch, i try at explaining magic, leave them alone, like over the summer he becomes a teen, nothing else, protective groot, that also isn't a tag and I'm still dissapointed, that isn't a tag and I'm dissapointed, why isnt that a fucking tag, with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuso/pseuds/Nuso
Summary: When Severus Snape was a kid, his first act of magic was making a sentient tree that could only say, 'I am Groot'.Groot was thrown into the fire, and burned to ash. However, he never left Severus' mind.Years later, in 3rd year as Severus loses his only friend, he attempts to remake Groot.He succeeds, but the end result is not what he expected.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape & Groot, Severus Snape & Tobias Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Severus’ first act of magic ever was making a sentient tree that could move around. It only said one thing. ‘I am Groot’. Tobias had thrown it into the fire. Severus’ life had spiraled downhill after that. No question. However, as much as he tried to blame that small tree, he couldn’t. He couldn’t hate Groot. 

He never could hate magic. So when he finally arrived at Hogwarts, and was introduced to Mandrakes, Severus handled them with extra care. Groot stuck around his memory until 4rd year, when he finally decided to do something about it. 

Severus began to read book after book on plants, how to recreate accidental magic, and life cycles. Finally, as summer approached, he had a plan. He stole a handful of Mandrake leaves, a fallen branch from the Whomping Willow, and when he got home, he’d take his mother’s wand. He felt slight guilt at even the idea, but quickly realized it wouldn’t make a difference to her. 

Eileen Snape hadn’t touched her wand in years - infact, Severus doubted she had it in her to cast the levitation charm. The thought of his mother drooped his shoulders. Severus loved his mother, he really did, but why was she so irritating? She was above the age limit, had a wand, yet let Tobias do terrible things to her! (and to him. Did she really not care enough to fight back for him?)

Severus pushed back all of those depressing thoughts deep into his heart, where he would keep them until he died. Hopefully. Severus sank into the velvet seats on the Hogwarts Express. He’d cast a locking charm on the door, and had no hope that Lily would join him. Sure, she still hated potter (for now), but she was almost certainly too entertained by her shallow Gryffindor friends. (what jealous? That’s a new low, even for you)

Diving into his potions book, he started revising the recipes. That was a favorite hobby of his. (what pointing out the flaws of others?) Improving recipes, making them faster, or more efficient. It wasn’t just potions the onyx eyed teen excelled at though. Severus was gifted in runes, spell crafting, and Herbology. More than the stuck up purebloods (their bloods are dirtier than anyone else's! What are they even fighting for, incest?) in his house.

He sighed. As much as he detested Avery, and the likes, he couldn’t very well do much more than ignore them. He’d be basically handing himself to an even worse life. The Gryfinndors already hated him - he didn’t need the Slytherins too.

A knock on the door jumped Severus out of his thoughts. “Sweets?” Miss. Caroline, otherwise known as ‘The Trolley Lady’, asked. “No thank you, Miss. Caroline.” She nodded, and her figure disappeared from the window. She was a nice lady. Too bad everyone else couldn’t see it.

Severus sighed as he turned back to his book. 2 hours later, a knock sounded on his door. “Oi! Open up Snivellus!” Potter’s voice rang loud and clear through the door. Severus groaned, and ignored the banging. It only increased as time went on. Sirius was shouting profanities through the door when a Prefect came around and chaperoned them back to their compartment.

He half expected Lily to come see if he was okay - she didn’t. Severus lifted his head high. It didn’t matter, they’d have the summer, and then they could go back to . . . to Lily ignoring him. Constantly. His vision blurred for a second before he rubbed his eyes, pushing any feelings back.

When Severus tried to return to his book, he found he just couldn’t focus. The words were swimming on the page, and even when he did manage to read the page it went straight through his head. He let out a defeated sigh, and put his book into his bag. No need to cry over it, he’d have all summer. 

Severus let his head fall back, and closed his eyes to stop tears from arising. Why did he have to go back to that hell? His fists clenched. Severus hated his father, more than anything. More than Potter. But whenever he envisioned himself bringing pain to him, he just got this sick feeling. Severus didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he didn’t want to be hurt. Couldn’t people just leave him and his potions alone?

He drifted into a dreamless sleep, one that would carry him to the end of the trip.

*

The train screeched to a stop, waking Severus, who hurriedly grabbed all his things. Double checking he had everything, he stepped off the train. Severus felt a pang in his heart as he watched different kids run into their parents arms. He scolded himself. This was his life, and he had to deal with it. No need to whine like a baby.

Mr. Evans was waving him over, and Severus quickly moved towards the trio. Lily greeted him politely, but did not encourage any other conversation. The Evans reluctantly dropped him off at the Park. “Are you sure you don’t want us to drive you home? It wouldn’t be a problem.” Mr. Evans said, and while his concern was genuine, Severus would rather they didn’t see his home.

“No, it’s fine. Thank you.” Severus got out of the car, and started walking home. His trunks were shrunk in his pocket - he’d have to grab his mother’s wand to resize it. As soon as the Evans drove away and he was out of sight, he cut into the woods. It wouldn't do any good walk straight to Spinner’s End. He’d be asking for trouble then. No, he’d go through the woods and jump into his backyard. 

If it could be called that. Severus snorted as he walked through the woods, remaining at consistent awareness. When he heard a rustle in the bushes, he sped up the pace a bit. No need to run into any animals. Not when he couldn’t do any magic to protect himself.

Hurrying back to his house, he finally approached the half-rotten wooden fence, he pushed himself through a hole. If Severus were any bigger he wouldn’t have fit. The fence though it looked very unstable would need at least a few good kicks to get it down.

Severus crept into the house, it was only 1 pm, however it was a Friday so the chances of Tobias being home were 50-50. He crept towards the house, entering through the rickety back door. He avoided the 4th step, which creaked, and tiptoed past empty beer bottles. As he entered his sorry excuse for a room, he sighed as he slumped down into a chair.

As he scanned his room it was exactly like he remembered it. His worn-out mattress, that was covered with a patched up quilt. His chair had been fixed more times than he could count. Even the mouse trap that was empty and useless. Severus took a deep breath.

Tomorrow, when the bastard was at work, he’d go to the basement. But for now, he should get some sleep.


	2. sorry

Due to a conflict with my mother, I will no longer be able to update.

Maybe this will change, however it won't be for awhile. (looking at years guys)

I deeply apologize for not reaching out sooner, but this is the first time I've managed to get on the website.

I really hope to continue publishing - my writing will not stop though.

I hope that - may it be 3 months or 3 years - that I will publish the rest of the story!!!

Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and/or commented! It was really encouraging. 

See you on the flip side!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and leave Kudos, please!


End file.
